


Metroid remixes

by sinousine



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinousine/pseuds/sinousine
Summary: Metroid media that doesn't exist...yet!





	Metroid remixes

**Meh-troid: Samus' Woolly World  
** (“meh” is the sound a goat makes)

Kraid has invaded a hapless planet, and it's up to our heroine to save the day!

Play as Samus Aran, bounty hunter and beautiful bearded doe-goat as she explores an alien world, rescuing alien sheep from Space Pirate wool rustlers and their weaponized shears. Headbutt and spronk your way through a massive map, discovering secrets and battling wonderfully weird bosses.

Explore a frozen world buried under centuries of snowfall. Climb up steep cliffs and slide down ice trails. Smash your way through obstacles with your Ultra Ram power, rise to the occasion with your jet pack, and burn a path of destruction with your flamethrower.

  
**Princess Metroid  
** When she was little, Baby's mother took her to an aquarium and showed her a jellyfish that looked like a beautiful dress. Samus told her all girls can become princesses when they grow up. Now living in the big city, Baby must find her way and achieve her dream of becoming a comic artist.

Baby, now a Zeta, is living in a rental house with 4 other anthropomorphic enemies from the Metroid games. They're all nerds like her, and assistants to a popular fanartist. Baby is terrified of people, and self conscious about her outsider status, taking solace in her hobbies.

Her life takes an unexpected turn when she meets another another Metroid at the aquarium supply store. She invites the Metroid home and he turns out to be a Space Pirate wearing a costume.

What's more, this Space Pirate is related to an aspiring politician! Hijinks ensue as he tries to hook her up with his brother.

Baby gets thrown more and more proverbial curveballs as developers close in on her neighborhood. It's up to Baby and her friends to raise the money to keep their home!

**Metroid Dance-off**  
A rhythm game where you match arrows to make Samus defeat her enemies through break-dancing.

**Star Attorney Blorphax Blip**  
Samus Aran is in legal trouble...AGAIN! Maybe she dented someone else's spaceship while parking. It's up to you, her lawyer, to sort it all out.

**Ridley Amie**  
Raise a Ridley from hatchling to an adult. Pet him and feed him and give him lots of love so he'll grow up big and strong.

**The Hatchlings: Space Dragon**  
You are a Space Dragon and you are constantly running around laying eggs. Wrack up points for hatching lots of eggs at the same time - but the eggs have legs so they move around, make it hard not to hatch singletons. Use powerups like slowdowns and a scary Samus helmet to aid you.

**Metroid Beach Volleyball**  
Play as your favorite characters...playing beach volleyball. Wearing bikinis. Using superpowers. If you're wondering "does x get a bikini too?" the answer is yes.

**Family means nobody gets left behind**  
Samus Aran lives with her aunt on K2-L. She has been feeling sad since her parents died in a space pirate attack while they were travelling. Her only solace is the local arcade (her favorite game is a FPS called "Federation Force") and gymnastics class (she can jump good). The other girls pick on her, and she often gets into arguments with her aunt. Samus' aunt has no relatives to speak of, and raised her alone. It hasn't been easy.  
  
One day, after a bad argument, Samus prays for the forces that be to send her an angel - the nicest one they have.

Her prayers are answered when an escape pod holding a feathery little creature crash lands on the outskirts of town. Samus adopts the little birdie at the animal shelter, and names him Ridley, mistaking him for just another animal. She introduces him to human culture, including the movies of Ridley Scott.

Ridley...is no ordinary pet. He has a voracious appetite and has a knack for escaping. Samus adores him, taking him everywhere. The ice cream parlor, the lake, gymnastics class. He scares off all the girls who picked on Samus. After Ridley causes a commotion at the arcade, Samus is approached by two mysterious bird creatures who claim to be on Federation business.

Old Bird and Grey Voice tell Samus that Ridley is a baby Zebesian dragon, and is highly dangerous and should turned over to the Federation. Samus refuses, unwilling to give up her new friend. They promise to keep an eye on the two.

It's not only the Federation that's after Ridley. Space Pirates are after the little space dragon, hoping to capture him and train him as their attack animal. Space Pirates break into Samus' home trying to capture him, and the house is destroyed in the fight.

Child protective services threaten to take Samus away from her aunt because of this, and because Samus has gotten in so much danger chasing after Ridley when he runs away. Samus' aunt begs for more chances.

Space Pirates capture Ridley, and the two Chozo must help bring him back with Samus' help.

Just as they come back with the baby dragon, Adam Malkovich shows up and demands Ridley be turned over to the Federation. Samus insists that legally, he can't do this because she adopted Ridley. Adam relents, letting Ridley live on K2-L.

The two Chozo join Samus' family and help her rebuild the house. Ridley finds the one true place he belongs.


End file.
